Halloween for Adults
by DelicateInnocence
Summary: Little late posting. As you age, Halloween becomes less about candy and more about parties. And sometimes it becomes much more about comfortable beds and vampires or bottled beer and bathrooms. Rated M for sexual situations and language.
1. Chapter 1

A slow, thrumming beat made its way through the house that night, playing a Sweet Dreams cover by Marilyn Manson. Candles were lit in place of electric lights and all the beverages were colored with red food dye. It was the first time they'd hosted such an elaborately decorated party, cobwebs hanging from the corners and streamers that looked like beads of blood or roaring flames covering the banisters and tabletops. Most had thought themselves too young for Halloween, but as they'd thought more, an idea had occurred to them. One didn't need candy and a mask just to have a good time.

The downstairs was filled with mingling party goers, chatting up the ones in cute costumes or circling around the food and drink tables. There were no bowls of candy on the tables, but someone had brought trays of food from a cafe they worked at, so little snack cakes and sandwiches had been placed out instead.

Everyone was too absorbed in their own business to pay attention to anyone else, so despite having a room full of people, each group sort of had their own privacy. Only two had gone in search of a privacy absolute.

Upstairs in the main bedroom, a blonde figure leaned back, exposing his neck to the greedy lips of his partner. They sat on the bed, one straddling the others knees while the other kissed and bit his way along the pale flesh offered to him. Soft gasps and low groans emanated from the two of them as they moved against one another. The music seemed to take them over and they rocked in time to the smooth tune.

"More. I can take it." Mumbled the blonde man, pulling his dark haired partner closer to him and roughly yanking the shirt from his right shoulder. The fabric protested to his action and a small rip started in the cheap material. The darker haired man wasted no time in reaching up to help, ripping the fabric to sever the sleeve entirely.

"Apparently that costume can't." The darker man smirked against his companions throat and the blonde gave a comfortable laugh.

Black hair tickled the blonde man's skin as he worked, latching his lips onto the exposed shoulder and biting in between the new territory and the neck he'd previously been attacking. His costume was still mostly intact, successfully labeling him as a vampire. A white button up whose sleeves had been rolled up above the elbow, black decorated vest, and impeccable dress pants. Fake fangs had been inserted when he'd arrived at the party, but he'd taken them out when his partner had brought him to the bedroom. The plastic fangs couldn't really stand up to actual biting, no matter how hot the blonde man thought they looked.

The blonde himself was dressed as a doctor, white coat already discarded on the floor and light blue scrubs already stretched and ripped in places the fabric hadn't been able to handle the tug and strain from the couple's grasp. The cheap dollar store props he'd brought with him had been left downstairs for others to play with and the blonde didn't think he'd ever see them again. Not that it really mattered.

Teeth sunk into the blonde's skin and though it didn't break through, he knew it would bruise come morning. He let out a guttural shout and felt his vampire companion's hands creep up his waist and over his back, underneath his shirt. The man's hands were cool despite their heated actions and the blonde shivered pleasantly at the touch.

"I need you." The blonde breathed, chest heaving with the effort to keep a decent breath in while his body was responding to the stimuli.

"You're drunk." Was the very unhelpful response.

"I don't care." With a tremendous effort, the blonde doctor pushed his partner away from him and let them overbalance onto the bed. He pinned the vampire beneath him and shifted over his knees so he could have a turn riling the dark haired man up. He kissed along the man's neck, having to pause every now and then to pull back the white button up. Hissing impatiently, he forced his hands under a couple of the buttons and pulled, ripping two buttons free of their stitching and sliding one loose of its clasp to expose the collarbones and neck of his lover.

A low growl rumbled within the vampire as he felt teeth nipping at his own skin and the needy kisses that soon followed. The blonde was getting restless and weakly palmed himself through his loose slacks as he rocked over top his partner and let his free hand untuck the crisp white shirt from the pressed dress pants, sliding his hand up and under to caress the firm abdomen beneath it.

"Please." The doctor whispered, his lips pressed against the dark haired man's cheek, "Ple-"

He was cut off as a warm set of lips fastened themselves to his own and he whimpered against the one below him. Pushing them both back to a sitting position, the vampire locked one arm around his doctor's back, using the other to brace himself up. The two of them fought for dominance, but the doctor was the first to surrender. It wasn't often he submitted, preferring overall to have the upper hand at all times, but no one had ever treated him like this before his vampire.

Something about the dark haired individual and how he behaved when they were alone made the blonde's body tingle and his senses overload. There was nothing he wanted to do more when they were alone together than let the man take control of him like he was a toy. Perhaps that was a masochistic way of thinking, but despite the bruises and occasional cuts, none of his injuries were created by malice.

The vampire cherished his blonde doctor, though he'd never say it with words. He never had, to this day, said anything like the words 'I love you' but he would lavish attention on him like no other and the blonde particularly liked the way he'd get jealous of others flirting with him and stand in like a protective knight in armor.

This was just how they worked, considering they weren't by official standards together. They belonged to each other and had eyes only for each other, but neither had asked the other out officially. If anyone had asked them, they'd say they didn't need a status like Dating to define that they were each others everything.

"Ah." A soft noise of surprise escaped the doctor as he felt his back hit the bed, his vampire moving over him with purpose. With the blonde's legs already spread to accommodate his earlier straddling position, it was no difficulty for the dark haired man to press himself against the area that was most starved for attention, eliciting another quiet whimper from parted lips.

Pale blue fabric started making its way up the blonde's torso and he raised his arms reluctantly to allow the torn fabric off his person. It rejoined the white coat on the floor shortly after. With his chest exposed, the blonde squirmed under the gaze of his vampire until the darker haired man leaned in to lick at the pink buds standing out against the pale skin of his lover.

"Ah! Mmm...un, yeah." Whimpers and quiet sounds of contentment spilled from the blonde's lips, his eyes falling shut and his hands finding the dark haired man's shoulders. The vampire swirled his tongue around each bud, nipping gently on one of them before licking a path downwards. He dipped his tongue into the blonde's navel and the doctor gave a sudden lurch forward as a knee-jerk response to the ticklish and pleasurable sensations that had resulted because of it.

Fingers making quick work of the simple knot at the front of the doctor's slacks, tugging the cheap fabric down over the defined hip bones he loved so much, the slightly taller of the two let his black hair tickle his partner's stomach before pressing purposeful kisses to the insides of the man's hips.

"Oh...oh, please." The blonde moaned, straining his hips forward in his best attempt to convey how much he wanted what he already knew was going to happen next.

His pants were pulled down in an agonizingly slow manner until they were free of his ankles and those too found the floor. Pale legs fell open in anticipation and the vampire's fingers hooked under the waistband of the simple white briefs and, working at the same torturous ease, removed them as well.

A cool hand closed around the base of the doctor's arousal and he choked on the air filling his lungs. His whole body seemed to ache with the effort to keep himself still as the hand slowly caressed his skin and hot breath ghosted over the tip of his dick. The doctor was all but crying with frustration, his fingers curling on his lover's shoulders and letting his nails dig into the white shirt painfully.

The dark haired man hissed at the pain, but got the hint and took the head into his mouth. He licked experimentally and slid down the shaft as far as he could go without gagging, trying a technique he knew his blonde to like.

Sure enough, the warmth of the vampire's mouth had the blonde moaning at a higher volume, twitching his hips and trying to remind himself to keep still so he wouldn't accidentally thrust forward and choke the man above him. They'd done this enough times to practically be licensed for it and it didn't take long before the doctor was huffing and pulling the vampire off him to avoid finishing too early.

He pushed the dark haired man over, rolling them to a position where he was on top, and without hesitation he started kissing down the man's stomach and returning the favor. The blonde was even better at his technique, having done this for his partner on a rather regular occasion when they'd first started hanging out.

Within minutes, the vampire had worked his long fingers into the blonde's hair and was pulling him up to crush their lips together again. Both sets of hands had flown to the vampire's clothing, tearing at the pants button and zippers and freeing the buttons of the vest from their holds. With more than a little desperation, each layer was thrown to the floor, last of all a set of black boxer briefs with a name brand sewn into the waistband.

The blonde moved to straddle his lover again, reaching for the impressive arousal beneath him to guide it to where he wanted it. A hand on his chest stopped him and a breathless voice from below said, "Wait. Don't you want me to-"

The doctor cut him off by pushing their lips together again and answering with, "I'm fucking ready, just-...I need you."

Tightness enveloped the dark haired male's member as the blonde sunk himself onto it and both of them moaned openly at the feeling. Tears he didn't even notice welled up at the corners of the doctor's eyes, but he didn't stop until he was sure his lover was fully sheathed inside. A moment or two was spent after, adjusting to the intrusion and assuring each other everything was fine with kisses pressed to cheeks or foreheads. The blonde began to move, slowly at first, and the vampire let him work alone for the time being.

Hands gripped the blonde's hips, guiding his ride and soon enough the two were picking up speed. Breathless sounds but no real words escaped the blonde's lips as he moved and his back arched almost violently as the dark haired man added his hips to the equation and they shifted and leaned until they found that spot within the doctor that made him see stars.

Moans turned to shouts and the blonde felt a little like he was losing his mind. He pushed back heartily to get his lover deeper inside him, closer to that spot and he cried out with every burst of pleasure when they met.

They stayed like that for a time, rocking against each other desperately, before the dark haired man pushed himself up and locked an arm around his doctor again. They toppled over so the vampire was on top and the doctor gave a drawn out moan as he felt the pressure sink into him again from a new angle.

"Oh fuck." The vampire breathed, bracing himself with his hands on either side of the blonde and thrusting his hips at an angle to ensure that spark within the man beneath him again and again.

"Oh my god!" Cried the doctor, thrashing his head from side to side, his blonde hair sticking up where it met the pillow and a thin sheen of sweat gathering on his skin. The heat between them was incredible and the dark haired man felt like his lungs were burning. He could feel his hands slide against the expensive sheets of the bed, curling his fingers into the fabric to try and gain better ground.

The blonde locked his legs around his partner, pressing him closer and reaching out with slick hands to try and hold the waist above him.

"Ah!"

"Un...mmmngh..."

Music was still pumping through the house and nearly drowning out the sound of skin meeting skin. The song had changed but it was still keeping with the theme; a slow and dark melody perfectly fitting Halloween and fueling the intensity of their closeness.

"I'm...ah! Oh, close!" The blonde whimpered, his whole body tingling as the vampire moved within him, over him, against him.

Picking up his speed, the dark haired man put more ferocity into his movements and in return the blonde cried out, rolling his hips with the rhythm. It didn't take long for the blonde to twitch and choke out what was nearly a scream, pressure building up within to release in white spurts between them both. The doctor's insides tightened on him more still and the vampire gave a hoarse moan and another thrust before reaching his own climax and pulling out to spill over his lover's backside.

The vampire fell over to lay beside his spent doctor and the two of them gasped in air, shifting to hold each other close, despite how warm it was between them now.

"Oh shit." The blonde panted, his throat dry and sore.

"Yeah." The vampire nodded, his eyes shut and his body humming happily with the remnants of his release.

Without warning, the doctor started laughing. He couldn't really afford to; so little air was making it into his lungs already, but he couldn't help himself. The dark haired man joined him, chuckling softly and squeezing the blonde closer to him.

"I never thought Halloween would be fun when we grew up." The blonde explained, still laughing to himself. "How fucking wrong I was. That was way better than Trick or Treating."

"You know it." The vampire agreed. "That was a better treat than some half sized candy bar."

"I'd fucking hope so!" Giving a playfully offended look, the doctor jabbed his lover in the ribs and lay his head against the man's shoulder. "Jesus, Craig. I think we should have Halloween every week."

"I'll buy the candles?" The dark haired man teased with an arched eyebrow. "Hey, Ken."

"Hmm?" The doctor looked up with his eyes half open, worn out from their activities.

"You're amazing."

A smile spread across the blonde man's lips and he purred.

"Love you too, Craig."


	2. Chapter 2

*****A slow, thrumming beat made its way through the house that night, playing a cover of Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson. Candles were lit in place of electric lights and all the beverages were colored with red food dye. It was the first time they'd hosted such an elaborately decorated party, cobwebs hanging from the corners and streamers that looked like beads of blood or roaring flames covering the banisters and tabletops. Most had thought themselves too young for Halloween, but as they'd thought more, an idea had occurred to them. One didn't need candy and a mask just to have a good time.

The downstairs was filled with mingling party goers, chatting up the ones in cute costumes or circling around the food and drink tables. There were no bowls of candy on the tables, but someone had brought trays of food from a cafe they worked at, so little snack cakes and sandwiches had been placed out instead.

Everyone was too absorbed in their own business to pay attention to anyone else, so despite having a room full of people, each group sort of had their own privacy. Two men, however, were in a bubble of privacy in the corner of the room and watching the festivities around them. Their senses were very nicely diluted by the alcohol they'd been mixing with soda and fruit punch all night.

"Lookit, Bebe's hooking up with Token." The dark haired male that stood just a half an inch shorter then his red headed companion pointed to the front door where a blonde girl was backed against the wooden frame with a set of sturdy dark arms around her waist.

"Yuck." The red head made a face and his friend laughed.

"Everyone's hooking up here. I think the house will have to be burned down when we're done."

"Stan, if we burn down the house, Clyde's parents will kill us." The red head protested seriously and the darker haired boy wondered absently if his companion could use another drink.

"Fine, we won't burn it." The one named Stan rolled his eyes and started to move towards the refreshment table. "You want another drink, Ky?"

"Yes." The red headed man nodded, waving his empty beer bottle for effect and slamming it down onto a nearby coffee table a little harder than Stan bet he had meant to.

Stan made his way through the crowd of people, having to push a few out of the way. It was warm in the room; so many bodies with not so innocent intentions and the candles certainly didn't help either. Stan had discarded most of the layers that made up his assassin's robes earlier on in the night, storing them safely in his car outside. The keys to all the vehicles had been locked away until morning after that so he was stuck in his old Renaissance shirt and a pair of tight fitting trousers.

Luckily he didn't feel so out of place with his best friend Kyle next to him because the red headed man had dressed similarly in olden day clothing, though his was to match a famous poet or philosopher Stan couldn't remember the name of.

The table was still covered in food and the punch bowl full, as well as cases of beer and coolers tucked away under the table for safety, leading Stan to wonder if someone had actually been playing host and refilling things as people ate and drank. He didn't think too hard on it, reaching under the table to grab two beers for him and Kyle and snatching a sandwich up to nibble on as he walked back.

A dark haired girl in a revealing cat girl outfit had taken up Stan's place beside Kyle and Stan raised an eyebrow as he neared. The girl was giggling and commenting on how she was having so much fun while Kyle absently played with her long hair and nodded.

"Alright, Romeo, here's your drink." Stan interrupted, though the girl didn't seem to mind when she spotted him. He handed Kyle his drink and wrapped an arm across his friend's shoulders. "You don't mind if I cut in, do you?"

"Oh, you guys are so cute!" The girl cooed, not leaving and instead draping herself over Kyle's free side.

"I'm Stan, I see you've met Kyle." Stan did the honors of introductions, trying to remember if this girl was even from their class. She was very pretty and her low cut shirt was just a little more than distracting in Stan's state of inebriation, but he'd set things up like this for a different purpose and couldn't let himself be deterred now.

"I'm Aubrey." The dark haired girl stuck her hand out and Stan took it, pressing a kiss to her skin as his character would do and Aubrey giggled and flushed pink.

"Oh, get a room." Kyle teased, jabbing Stan in the ribs.

"Only if you come." Stan said in return, meaning it playfully but he didn't miss the way Aubrey's eyes widened.

Kyle seemed to think for a minute and in his inebriated state of mind, he appeared to come to the conclusion that this was acceptable.

"Alright." He said, surprising Stan and causing Aubrey to let out a laugh. The girl latched herself tighter to Kyle and Stan narrowed his eyes at her in return. This wasn't exactly going the way he'd planned it.

"Let's go then~" Aubrey purred, leaning in to gently nibble at Kyle's earlobe and the red head shivered pleasantly at the feel.

This wasn't going the way Stan had planned at all.

The three of them moved through the crowd, all linked by their joined hands, until they finally made it outside. There were no unoccupied rooms upstairs, Stan was sure of that, and maybe the cold outdoors would coax Aubrey back inside at some point. One could only hope.

Few others had drifted outside, mostly for smokes, and they sat on the steps or hovered out by the sidewalk in small groups of two or three. Aubrey found a nice spot against the front of the house, besides the stairs. Kyle allowed her to push him back and immediately those lightly lipsticked lips found their way to the man's throat. Kyle looked to the side, looked at Stan, while Aubrey worked and Stan felt himself burning up a bit at his friend's gaze.

Not wanting to be shown up be a skank in a cat costume, Stan took the initiative and stepped closer to Kyle, feeling his friend sneak an arm around his waist and pulling confidence from that. He pressed his lips to Kyle's cheek, inhaling the scent of his super best friend and wondering if he could still count this as a win. He'd wanted to see how drunk Kyle would let him get before kissing his best friend would seem like an okay idea, and apparently it didn't take too much to get to Stan's desired point. The only fly in the plan was...

"Unn."

Stan's eyes found Aubrey again and felt his temperature rise just a bit when he spotted Kyle's hand on her rear end and Aubrey was pressing against it, her lips still ghosting along the red head's skin.

Frowning, Stan let out a low growl and fought back. He'd been planning this for months and he'd be damned if Aubrey would get this before he did. He closed in on Kyle and licked along the outer shell of his friend's ear, biting and sucking on the skin before reaching up with one hand to turn Kyle's face to him. He could feel Aubrey's eyes on him as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Kyle's. Tentatively watching, Stan noticed Kyle's eyes flutter closed and his own followed shortly after.

Kyle's lips were soft and, fuck, they were exactly what Stan had expected. He greedily claimed his friend's lips as his own and was pleased when the red head gave a soft groan into his mouth.

Aubrey seemed to sense the competition and slid one of her legs in between Kyle's, running the fingers of her right hand along his inner thigh and Stan couldn't see her left hand but somehow knew it must be doing something equally as detrimental to his plan. She danced her fingers up from Kyle's thigh to the collar of his shirt and made quick work of the buttons in front. Stan couldn't help but think bitterly that she probably had a lot of practice undressing men.

He peered at her on and off from his position with Kyle and as he watched her fingers slide under Kyle's shirt and across his non-athletic chest, he sucked Kyle's bottom lip in between his teeth and gently bit and pulled at it, earning him another pleased sound from his friend.

It didn't take long for Aubrey to realize that Stan had the best contact, so she worked her hand up to separate them and cover Kyle's lips with her own. She licked at his lips and when he opened his mouth for breath, she took advantage, closing their mouths together and sticking her tongue in to touch Kyle's.

Stan seethed at this girl, who was properly competing now, and his movements became shaky. He didn't mean to, but the alcohol, the waiting for this moment and Aubrey's competitive prowess was frustrating him to near breaking points. His hands reached quickly for Kyle's shirt and untucked it from his trousers, breaking the contact point between him and Aubrey by lifting it up over his friend's head. He knew perfectly well that if Kyle had been sober, he'd have smacked Stan for treating his clothes with such disrespect, but as the white cloth fell to the grass below them now, Kyle did little more than frown.

While Aubrey reconnected their lips, Stan focused his energy on Kyle's body, running his hands down Kyle's sides where he knew his friend would be ticklish and smirking widely at the twitches Kyle gave to his ministrations. This was where Stan had the upper hand. He knew Kyle, much better than Aubrey could ever hope to learn in the few moments the alcohol had given them like this. He knew his strengths, his weaknesses and, best of all, as super best friends Stan knew Kyle's secret turn ons.

Sinking to his knees, his own on either side of Kyle's left leg, Stan unbuttoned Kyle's trousers, shifting them down just a bit to press kisses to the insides of Kyle's hips. The red head moaned above him and his hips twitched at the contact. Stan would have smirked again, but he had other work to attend to. Aubrey had detached herself from Kyle's lips to look down and see what Stan was doing and the dark haired man took this opportunity to drag his tongue along the available skin just above Kyle's briefs.

The reaction was instantaneous. Kyle's knees shook and Aubrey had to hold him up for a moment while he grounded himself, something very similar to a lusty purr escaping the red head's lips. Stan felt pride swell up inside of him and when he looked back up at his competitor, he spotted Kyle looking down at him too with half lidded eyes.

Aubrey looked like she wanted to say something, but burst out giggling instead. She separated herself from Kyle and reached down to help Stan to his feet.

"Fuck, you two are hot." She said, her face flushing pink as she complimented them. Aubrey leaned in to press a kiss to each of their cheeks and as she parted from Stan, she murmured low enough for Kyle to miss, "I don't think you want me to play with you guys. Thanks, though."

She blew a kiss to the both of them and went back inside, taking some deep breaths and trying to calm herself down a bit.

Stan was left out with Kyle and was suddenly a little nervous to turn around and see what his friend's reaction was. Would he be put off now that they were alone?

"Well, that was weird."

Stan turned and saw Kyle laughing softly to himself, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He was getting a bit giggly and his beer was clutched loosely in his unoccupied hand. Stan had nearly forgotten his drink in the competitive nature, but luckily neither of them had been opened yet so his was resting on the ground, still full. He snatched it up and laughed as well.

"Yeah. I totally didn't think you'd let her do that." Stan confessed, picking Kyle's shirt off the grass as well and holding it out for his friend.

"I didn't think you'd actually go down on me." Kyle said, full out giggling as he ran out of air to laugh and had to stop to gasp some in.

"That wasn't going down, that was just friendly licking." Stan teased and Kyle clutched his sides as he laughed again.

"Friendly indeed, Stan." Kyle raised his eyebrows and tried to calm down, not even sure what exactly he was laughing at. He rested back against the house and unscrewed the cap to his beer, taking a few sips and grimacing. "It doesn't get any better the more you drink."

"You need to drink more." Stan said idly, not really paying attention as his eyes refocused on Kyle's bare chest.

His friend wasn't particularly built; he'd barely done any sports in school and none since graduating, but he was still attractive to look at. Stan had rationalized it by thinking that Kyle was more like a girl in physical form and that's why people thought he was attractive. His hair had been tamed in the last few years, his face smooth from paranoid skin care routines. His skin was pretty much flawless because he'd taken better care of himself than most others and hadn't done any sports or reckless sort of behavior to warrant any scrapes or bruises. The only flaw was something Stan was currently focusing on.

Apparently Aubrey had left a little parting gift, a set of teeth marks and a slowly blossoming red mark at Kyle's collarbone.

"What, dude?" Kyle had noticed his friend staring and Stan pointed to the mark.

Before Kyle could look, Stan had impulsively leaned forward and kissed the mark, biting once to make it his mark instead. He was quite satisfied with his work and he'd forgotten the moment was over. He looked up at Kyle apologetically, but the red head was watching him seriously, lips parted and Stan was completely lost to all reason.

He pushed against those lips again and Kyle responded almost without realizing. Stan let his beer drop to the grass again and Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan, the cool bottle of his own beer making Stan shiver.

Whatever had started in them earlier rekindled within seconds and Stan was coaxing Kyle's beer out of his hands and running his free hand through his friend's hair, tugging gently because he was the only one who knew Kyle liked that. Stan fastened his lips to Kyle's throat as he pulled his head back by the strands of red hair, and he could have sworn he heard Kyle purr in response.

Kyle's hand dropped the beer and it spilled over the grass, but neither of them paid any attention to it. Grasping at Stan's arms and waist; anywhere Kyle could lock his arms or spread his hands, the red head worked to keep up with his best friend. He couldn't exactly tell when this had become something he wanted, but he knew damn well that nothing was going to stop it now. Not even when one of the smokers at the sidewalk whistled at them.

Kyle raised a middle finger in reply and went back to tugging at Stan's clothes, trying to remind the dark haired boy that he still had his shirt on and that it was incredibly unnecessary.

Stan noticed Kyle efforts and mumbled, "Inside. Inside."

Kyle just nodded and felt Stan's hand close around one of his own. They darted back up the stairs to get inside, the chill eating away at the exposed parts of their bodies. October was far too cold for such an outdoorsy holiday, but then again, what Stan had on his mind wasn't exactly outdoorsy to begin with.

The crowd had started dancing, Thriller playing on the radio though no one was doing the actual dance. Kyle could see a blonde man on the wooden coffee table belting out the lyrics to the song and guessed that someone had let Butters do unscheduled karaoke. He turned towards the stairs to go to the second floor, but Stan tugged him back down and shook his head.

"Aren't there rooms upstairs?" Kyle asked, a little breathless from the adrenaline.

"All full. I saw a bunch of people go upstairs earlier." Stan answered, searching down the hallways where there were less people and heading towards where he knew a bathroom was. "Here."

"Gross." Kyle stated as they stepped inside, but he laughed all the same and Stan closed the door, locking it behind them so no one could wander in while they were otherwise occupied.

Stan wasted no time and lifted his shirt over his head, which in turn coaxed Kyle closer to rest his cold hands on the newly exposed skin.

"You sure?" Stan asked, but Kyle cut him off with a kiss and the red head's hands went to the button and zipper on Stan's pants.

"Don't fucking ask me if I'm sure, you really don't want me to second guess this." Kyle huffed, missing the hole with the button at least twice before it finally came free and Stan helped him work the pants down and over his feet.

Keeping themselves connected as much as possible, Stan then moved to Kyle's trousers and briefs. Stan was wearing an easy pair of boxers he'd managed to fold flat in the tighter pants quite nicely but they soon joined the growing pile of olden day clothing and Kyle kicked the pile into a corner so they wouldn't trip over it.

Stan walked Kyle backwards, pressing kisses to his friend's lips and jawline until he had them lined up against the bathroom door. Hands roamed across each others bodies and Kyle gasped against Stan, clinging to him around the shoulders for support. Stan moved one of his hands between them to gently close his fingers around Kyle's arousal. It was an entirely new experience for Stan and the warmth radiating from his friend was astonishing.

Kyle growled low in his throat as Stan slowly began to move his hand along his length and Kyle's head fell back against the door with a thud.

Just the sight of his long time crush and even longer time best friend like this was enough to have Stan delirious. He reached up to stick two of his fingers between his own lips and coat his fingers in saliva before going down to tease Kyle's backside. The red head whimpered and shifted against the traveling fingers until Stan pushed past the ring of muscles and Kyle yelped in surprise.

Stan wasn't sure if that was a good sign of not, but he kept exploring and soon enough Kyle was rocking his hips back, encouraging him to keep going.

It seemed like forever was passing by. The music was still audible from the stereo and changing to a faster song in a chorus of cheers from the living room. Kyle's body was warm against his and Stan hoisted Kyle up against the door, locking his arms around Kyle's waist and thanking his lucky stars that Kyle had the sense to settle his legs up around Stan's hips.

"I'm gonna go in, okay?" Stan asked, losing his breath with those few words.

Kyle laughed wearily and said, "Sounds like you're in a fucking war zone, but okay."

Stan chuckled and awkwardly removed one hand from Kyle's waist to position himself properly, using gravity and his own strength to sink into Kyle's body, earning a pained gasp and sharp nails in his back in reply.

Stan hissed at the nails, but Kyle eased up as he adjusted to the new intrusion and they started a slow pace, using the door to brace themselves. If they had been of clear minds, they might have been embarrassed that as they rocked against the wooden door there was a distinct thud and occasionally a creak that anyone passing by immediately blushed at and hurried away. For the hormonal young adults in this house, it wasn't hard at all to imagine exactly what was going on behind closed doors.

"Oh fuck." Kyle breathed, waves of something foreign passing through him as Stan moved. It was incredible and painful at the same time, but he had quite the pain tolerance from the strange ailments he'd had as a kid and it didn't take long to adjust.

"Mmngh...haa." Stan let out little noises with the effort to keep himself moving and support Kyle at the same time. He was glad his friend was light.

Stan wasn't used to such a tightness around him normally, not that he was overly active in his spare time as it was, but it was a strange sensation. He tried to watch Kyle's face for any pain, but the red head was lost to the world, his face flushed and occasionally accidentally banging his head against the door. Stan reached up with one hand, using the door for support more now than before, and worked his fingers through Kyle's hair. He strained to meet Kyle's lips and the red head leaned to get a better angle.

It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but it didn't matter.

They moved awkwardly against one another, Kyle trying to use his grip on Stan's hips to get Stan deeper and to find that spot he'd heard so many people talk about. It didn't take long. After a couple seconds of shifting, Kyle felt Stan hit something strange inside of him and his whole body shuddered in response.

A moan worked its way out of the red head and Stan smirked, aiming for that spot with everything he had.

"Oh fuck!" Kyle repeated, a little louder this time. "Oh fucking hell, Stan."

"I don't really think...this is hell." Stan grunted out in response and Kyle let out a breathless laugh.

"You're...an asshole." Kyle replied, but he was grinning and his tone was affectionate.

"Unn f-...fuck, Kyle." Stan moaned, his pace irregular and the door creaking against their activity.

Stan felt a coil of something preparing to unwind in his lower abdomen and tried to issue a warning to Kyle, but his voice had stopped working after that last curse. Instead all he managed was a sharp cry and he released inside of his friend. The unfamiliar feeling of Stan's release cause a tightening within Kyle and he came shortly after with a nearly pained moan.

Slowly they disassembled themselves and Kyle slumped to the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Holy fuck." Stan breathed, using the bathroom sink to steady himself.

"Yeah." Kyle mumbled, shifting uncomfortably on the tiled floor. "Gross, dude."

"Sorry." Stan laughed and Kyle couldn't help but crack a smile in return.

"How long you been wanting to do that?" Kyle asked, gingerly getting to his feet and inspecting the damage done. He rolled out some toilet paper and awkwardly tried to set about cleaning himself up.

"Huh?" Stan frowned, still too dazed to really think.

"Best friends don't just fuck 'cos they're drunk, Stan."

"You're drunk."

Kyle laughed, flushing the soiled tissues and moving over to press his lips to Stan's again.

"Not that drunk." He said and Stan flashed him a nervous smile.

"If I said I'd planned it, would you be mad?" Stan asked.

Kyle looked off to the side, arms looping around Stan's middle. He hummed and bit gently on his lower lip for a full three seconds before breaking out in a short laugh.

"Fuck it, I can't act today." Kyle giggled, still inebriated despite his moment of clarity. "It's fine, dude. Just have some more class next time, okay, this is disgusting to clean."

Kyle looked back at his own rear, wondering vaguely if anyone would notice if he quickly took a shower before heading back out.

"Yeah." Stan nodded sagely, as if understanding some profound knowledge, but paused when a few key words clicked in his brain. "Wait, next time?"

Dropping his arms and deciding a shower was for the best, Kyle pulled open the glass door to the boxed off shower and turned the knobs to start the water before looking back at Stan.

"Yes, next time. I don't really think you want to do the one night stand thing with me, Stan." Kyle raised an eyebrow an Stan laughed incredulously.

"No! I...just didn't think...cool. Awesome, dude." He moved forward to wrap his arms around Kyle from behind and pressed his cheek against the heated skin of Kyle's back. "Can I have a shower with you?"

"No, get out." Kyle said sarcastically, already dragging Stan into the shower and letting his friend close the door.

"Cool."

**000000**

**Author's** **Note:**

Okay, so even I write smut for holidays. This chapter is actually a little out of character for me since I prefer to view Kyle as more of an Asexual individual than this hormonal mess, but it turned out fairly well despite my apprehensions.

I know I'm a day late for Halloween, but whatever! Next post should be my final chapter to _Let Me Save You_ and I'll get to work on my Tenth chapter of _I Hate You Less Than Usual_ as soon as that's completed.

**P.S: * I started the stories off the same way because they're happening at roughly the same time.**


End file.
